On refait le match
by flammeche
Summary: Caius convie Arthur ainsi que Lancelot et Léodagan à venir observer une bataille qui oppose les Légion Romaines en Gaule au hordes barbares Franques.


**Disclamer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient au domaine public ou à Alexandre Astier.

Contrairement à d'habitude, je n'ai pas d'épisode de référence à vous conseiller, parce qu'il n'y en a pas vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**ON REFAIT LE MATCH**

.

.

**Introduction**

.  
_Chambre d'Arthur et Guenièvre_

_._

GUENIEVRE ― C'est demain que vous partez ?

ARTHUR (_Enthousiaste_) ― Ouais !

GUENIEVRE ― Et vous serez absents longtemps ?

ARTHUR ― Pas plus d'une semaine, le temps de faire l'aller-retour quoi.

GUENIEVRE ― Et qu'est-ce que vous allez y faire en Gaule déjà.

ARTHUR (_agacé_) ― Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'accompagne Caius pour une bataille contre les germains.

GUENIEVRE ― Vous allez vous battre avec les Romains ?

ARTHUR ― Mais non, je vais juste y assister en spectateur.

GUENIEVRE ― Vous y allez pour encourager votre ami. C'est gentil ça.

ARTHUR ― Même pas ! Il s'est pété le genou ce con, il peut pas se battre. On va regarder depuis les tribunes.

GUENIEVRE ― Parce qu'en plus il y aura des tribunes ?

ARTHUR ― Non mais là c'est exceptionnel. Ils attendent du monde des quatre coins du monde connus.

GUENIEVRE ― Et ben une semaine d'absence pour voir une bataille… C'est pas comme s'il n'y en avait jamais ici.

ARTHUR ― Non mais c'est pas pareil… Dix mille hommes de chaque côté, je sais pas si je reverrais ça un jour… Croyez moi, va y avoir du sport.

.

.

**Acte I**

_Arthur, Léodagan, Lancelot, et Caius en armure sont assis sur des fauteuils au sommet d'une colline qui domine une plaine où les cohortes Romaines, en rang de bataille, font face à des hordes de Francs à l'allure sauvage et belliqueuse._

_._

LEODAGAN ― Y'a pas à dire, c'est agréable d'assister à une bataille sans y prendre part pour une fois.

LANCELOT ― Moi, si je suis venu c'est surtout pour étudier la tactique des forces en présence, ça pourra toujours nous servir lors de nos prochaines confrontations.

CAIUS ― Ouais ! Et ouvrez bien vos mirettes parce que l'armée de Cesar en action c'est du lourd, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

ARTHUR ― Du lourd, du lourd, vous emballez pas trop vite mon vieux… On vous a mis quand même un peu la pâtée en Bretagne.

CAIUS ― La pâtée ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on y est en Bretagne ? Trois cent piges ! Et ouais ! Alors c'est pas parce que vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser de quelques légions démotivées que tout de suite Rome c'est fini.

LEODAGAN ― En attendant, c'est un peu nous qui tenons la baraque oui ou non ?

CAIUS ― En Bretagne peut-être mais y'a du taf' avant que vous réussissiez à égaler notre palmarès. Parce que je vous signal que ça fait plus de mille ans qu'on mène au score. C'est toujours la même chose avec vous les barbares, dès que vous sortez un peu du lot vous croyez que ça y est vous êtes les tauliers.

ARTHUR ― Bon là il est pas question de Bretagne – Armée de Rome, on est là pour voir Armée de Rome – Envahisseurs Francs.

.

.

**Acte II**

_Les mêmes au même endroit_

_Le public dans les tribunes commence à s'agiter et fixe son regard sur le champ de bataille._

_._

LEODAGAN (_tout excité_) ― Ça y est ça bouge !

LANCELOT (_dubitatif_) ― Ça bouge, ça bouge…. Je dirais plutôt que ça vocifère. Et c'est quoi cette danse que font les francs.

CAIUS ― Non mais ça c'est leur marque de fabrique, c'est un truc de chez eux, une sorte de danse de guerre. Ils croient que ça nous impressionne…

LEODAGAN ― Et il semblerait que ça fonctionne, regardez là, la troisième cohorte en partant de la droite à reculée d'au moins dix pas comme un seul homme.

CAIUS (_se lève de sa chaise brusquement et se met à hurler_) ― Mais putain bande de demeurés ! Vous allez pas vous faire dessus à cause d'un tas de fiottes qui gesticulent en tortillant du cul. J'y crois pas… Dire qu'on a fait venir ces types du front germanique, soi-disant que c'était des tueurs. En plus ça nous a coûté la peau du fion le transfert de ces ostrogoths !

LANCELOT ― Non mais les mercenaires c'est jamais très fiable. Ils se battent pour le plus offrant, y'a que l'argent qui les intéresse. Ils n'ont pas l'amour de la bannière…

LEODAGAN ― Excusez-moi, mais dans ma jeunesse j'ai combattu aux côté d'un Vandale et bien je peux vous dire que dans le genre qui y mettait du coeur on faisait difficilement mieux.

ARTHUR ― C'est sûr, ça arrive, mais il faut bien avouer qu'en règle générale, dès que leur engagement est terminé ils se barrent chez le plus offrant.

LANCELOT ― Non moi ce qui me met hors de moi c'est que lorsqu'ils arrivent ils sont plein d'enthousiasme, mais ensuite on déchante : ils font deux trois passes d'arme décisives dans le feu de l'action lors des première échauffourées et ensuite plus rien. Ils tirent au flanc, viennent à reculons aux manœuvres d'entrainement... Ça manque d'implication.

ARTHUR ― Sans oublier qu'ils passent leur temps libre dans les tavernes à lever des filles faciles.

LANCELOT ― Et comme par miracle, quelques mois avant la fin de leur contrat ils remettent un coup de collier, histoire de se rappeler au bon souvenir des sergents recruteurs des armées.

.

.

**Acte III**

_Les mêmes au même endroit_

_._

LEODAGAN (_jaillissant de son siège_) ― Oh purée ! Elle est pas passée loin celle là ! C'est pas de bol, à trois coudées près le bloc de cinq cent livres venait s'abattre sur le commandement Franc.

ARTHUR ― Ouais, ils ont mal cadré leur tir.

CAIUS ― C'est à cause des nouvelles catapultes. Elles sont moins précises que les anciennes.

LEODAGAN ― Oui mais elles envoient des charges plus lourdes.

ARTHUR ― En attendant, sans la maitrise la puissance n'est rien.

LEODAGAN ― Excusez, et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, les anciennes catapultes elles envoyées des blocs moitié moins lourds et en terme de dégât c'était pas la même chose.

LANCELOT ― Moi je suis de l'avis du Roi. Tant qu'à pilonner autant mettre dans le mille parce qu'au final, ce qui compte c'est de faire mouche. Alourdir l'attaque histoire de montrer qu'on envoi du gros, ça sert à rien si c'est pour la planter à des lieux de la cible.

_On entend le sifflement d'un objet qui fend l'air puis un bruit sourd et des cris._

LEODAGAN ― A ben voilà qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ça a laissé un cratère d'au moins cinq toises de diamètre cette affaire.

ARTHUR ― Ouais, mais c'est toujours pas cadré, j'suis désolé.

LEODAGAN ― Pas cadré ? Je sais pas ce qu'il vous faut ! Y'a quand même des victimes…

LANCELOT ― Oui mais c'étaient même pas des gars sur le terrain… A tous les coups c'est des soldats de réserve.

ARTHUR ― Et puis, envoyer un bloc de cette taille pour au final écrabouiller trois types, vous avouerez qu'on fait mieux en terme de rendement.

LEODAGAN (_à Cauis_) ― Et vous dites rien vous ?

CAIUS ― Non mais je suis assez d'accord. Là les balistères ils chient dans la colle, ils arrivent pas à s'adapter au nouveau matos. Faut dire qu'ils ont pas trop eu l'occasion de le tester avant aujourd'hui. Ça me ferait chier qu'on se fasse dérouiller à cause d'une mauvaise stratégie. Mais le général Gradius voulait la jouer comme ça… Si ça avait été moi, j'aurais envoyé les fantassins histoire de faire quelques trouées dans la défense adverse pour ensuite lancer une attaque décisive avec la cavalerie.

LEODAGAN ― Ouais, mais en attendant c'est facile de critiquer quand on a le cul posé sur une chaise à regarder tranquillement le spectacle des tribunes.

CAIUS ― Hé oh ! Je suis blessé je vous rappelle : Rupture des ligaments croisés. Si vous me croyez pas, demandez à Merlin, c'est lui qui m'a examiné.

LEODAGAN (_dubitative_) ― Ben là tout de suite si c'est Merlin qui l'a dit ça change tout. Parce que pour faire des diagnostiques il est fortiche le lascar, mais quand il s'agit de rafistoler, y'a plus personne.

.

.

**Acte IV**

_Sifflements et moues admiratives des Bretons_

_._

ARTHUR ― Ah là c'est de la belle ouvrage ! La volée de flèches était de toute beauté.

LEODAGAN ― Oui, belle synchronisation, c'est propre, c'est net, y'a rien à dire.

LANCELOT ― Et y en a pas mal qui ont atteint leur cible.

CAIUS ― Que ce soit l'armée Romaine qui vient de se la mange dans sa mouille ça à pas l'air de trop vous émouvoir ou je me trompe ?

LEODAGAN ― Non, mais nous on est pour personne, on est juste là pour admirer le spectacle et là faut avouer que c'était une belle action.

CAIUS ― Peut-être mais en attendant, maintenant ils mènent.

ARTHUR ― Mais vous allez vous refaire. Y'a quoi ? Une centaine de gars à terre ? C'est rien ça… ça se remonte facilement.

CAIUS ― Mouais, c'est pas faut, mais quand même ça fait chier.

.

.

**Acte V**

_Les mêmes au même endroit _

_._

LANCELOT _(hurle)_ ― Oh la faute !

CAIUS ― Où vous avez vu une faute vous ?

LANCELOT ― Mais là ! Vous avez quoi dans les yeux ? Votre légionnaire vient de passer son glaive en travers du corps de ce guerrier franc. C'est tout bonnement impardonnable.

CAIUS ― C'est la guerre, il fait son boulot c'est tout !

LANCELOT ― Dans le dos ? Vous trouvez ça correct peut-être ?

CAIUS ― Parce que vous, vous auriez fait mieux, peut-être ? Je voudrais bien vous y voir tiens !

LEODAGAN ― Là Seigneur Lancelot, Caius à raison, y un mois contre les pictes je vous ai vu faire un geste analogue.

LANCELOT ― Contre les pictes peut-être mais jamais vous ne me verrez faire ça contre un germain.

CAIUS ― Et pourquoi ? C'est vos potes les germains peut-être ?

LANCELOT ― Bien sûr que non. C'est juste qu'un germain mort au combat en étant tué par derrière se voit refuser l'accès au Walhalla.

CAIUS ― Mais qu'est-ce que vous en avez à foutre. Vous êtes chrétien, c'est des conneries tout ça.

LANCELOT ― J'en ai à foutre que j'ai le respect de l'adversaire moi monsieur et qu'il semblerait que ce soit une conduite qui se fait de plus en plus rare sur le champ de bataille.

ARTHUR ― Bon maintenant c'est fait, c'est fait. On va pas revenir là-dessus… On va pas sortir le légionnaire pour une toute petite faute de rien du tout ?

LANCELOT ― Et bien si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je peux vous assurer qu'il s'en passera du temps avant qu'il remette les pieds sur le terrain des opérations, croyez moi ?

LEODAGAN ― Ben maintenant je comprends pourquoi lorsqu'on part en campagne y trois pelés et un tondu. Vous avez mis tous les gars valables sur la touche et on se retrouve qu'avec des glandus qu'on les pieds carrés…

.

.

**ACTE VI**

_Plus tard sous la tente du commandement romain, Les seigneurs bretons discutent un godet de bière gauloise à la main._

_._

LEODAGAN ― Y'a pas à dire, la rencontre a tenu toutes ces promesses. C'était un peu poussif et brouillon au début mais après on a eu de l'engagement, de l'envie et une défense solide des deux côtés… Non je regrette pas d'être venu.

ARTHUR ― J'ai bien cru que les Romains n'en arriveraient pas à bout.

LANCELOT ― C'est vrai qu'au début les francs étaient archi dominateurs dans tout les compartiments du combat, mais ensuite ils ont pas tenu la distance.

ARTHUR ― Ils ont pas du assez travailler le foncier. L'endurance c'est primordiale lorsqu'on affronte Rome.

LEODAGAN ― Ben c'est un peu ce qui pêche avec les tribus germaniques : y'a du talent mais ça manque un peu de coordination et ça, sur la longueur ça se paye cash.

ARTHUR ― En plus les Francs ont manqué de réalisme sur la fin.

LANCELOT ― C'est vrai qu'envoyer leur cavalerie droit sur les lanciers romain, c'était du suicide.

LEODAGAN ― Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez qu'ils fassent d'autres. Ils étaient complètement débordés sur leur flanc gauche et sur le droit c'était pas brillant non plus. Non je suis désolé leur seule planche de salut c'était de la jouer offensif.

ARTHUR ― En attendant ils ont tous été décimés.

LEODAGAN ― Oui, mais au moins ils ont tenté un truc. Excusez, mais ils ont eut du panache jusqu'au coup de cor qui sonnait la victoire finale. Ca a tout de même plus de gueule d'y croire jusqu'au bout que de se replier des que l'adversaire met la pression.

LANCELOT ― C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas leur reprocher de l'avoir joué petit bras sur ce coup là.

_Caius arrive accompagné d'un général Romain_

CAIUS ― Je vous présente le général Gradius Julius Garmus, commandant en chef de des Légions Romaines de Gaule.

GRADIUS ― Ave Cesar !

ARTHUR (_levant très rapidement et très faiblement la mai_n) Ouais, c'est ça, Ave… En tout cas Général, je tiens à vous féliciter, c'était une bataille magnifique.

GRADIUS ― Merci. Je suis fier de mes gars ils se sont engagés à deux cent pour cent et je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas une partie gagnée d'avance.

LEODAGAN ― C'est vrai qu'en face y'avait du répondant.

LANCELOT ― Preuve que le nombre et le gabarit des combattants ça ne fait pas tout. Ils avaient de bonnes bases certes, dans les duels ils étaient même plutôt à leur avantage, mais c'est au niveau du collectif que ça a pêché.

GRADIUS ― La force de Rome, c'est sa discipline et sa cohésion.

ARTHUR ― Peut-être mais si j'étais vous, je me méfierais parce qu'ils ont du potentiel. Avec un bon commandement ils pourraient créer la surprise à l'avenir.

CAIUS ― Mais n'importe quoi, ça fait soixante ans qu'ils essayent d'envahir la Gaule et qu'ils se pètent les dents sur l'armée de Cesar. Croyez-moi...

**Noir**

C'est pas de si tôt que la Gaule sera rebaptisée du nom des Francs !

* * *

Je sais que le lectorat du site est essentiellement féminin, comme moi, mais j'espère que cette histoire inspirée d'une célèbre émission de radio sur le football ne vous aura pas paru trop indigeste.

En tout cas, quelque soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part par une review, un MP, une mise en favori, c'est vous qui choisissez ;)


End file.
